Bäladiri/Lexicon
Agriculture :máθïl, máulnas - n. *mạθul ::olive, olive tree :fiðnátšïs, fiðnažúnas - n. *fịθanatšus ::rice crop Avians :gháprï, ghavrínas - n. *ḡạpri ::pigeon :fújä, fûnas - n. *fụjo ::bird, avian Locomotion :síp-al, sím-ōn, sim-ádē - vi. sịpāwūn, sịpādeji ::fly, glide on air Decay :básïs, báunas - n. *bạsus ::stench :bás-ul, báz-ūn, báudē - vi/vt. *bạsūwūn, *bạsūdeji ::itr. stink, smell, reek ::trn. cause to stink, cause to smell Vision :ák-al, ág-ōn, agh-ádē - vt. *ạkāwūn, *ạkādeji ::see, spot Metals :θâtën, θāðánas - n. *θạtan ::gold :ség, ségnas (sénngas) - n. a Northern source, via trade ::lead, molybdenum Physiology :sárrïs, saghúnas - n. *sạrrus ::fracture :sárr-ul, sár-ūn, sagh-údē - vt. *sạrrūwūn, *sạrrūdeji ::to break, to fracture, to crack :atánnï, atëghúnas - n. *atạnnu ::tactile feeling, sensation of touch Hydrology :míghï, mînas - n. *miḡi ::water :gáirïs, gáirïnas - n. *gạjirus ::river, river flow; river bed :gáir-ul, gáigh-ūn, gaj-údē - vi. *gạjirūwūn, *gạjirūdeji ::flow (of rivers, liquids) :θít-al, θíd-ōn, θið-ádē - vt. *θịtāwūn, *θịtādeji ::bring, carry, deliver (of rain, water, bodies of water) Existence :sä:gútt-ul, sä:gút-ūn, sä:gud-údē - vt. *sogụttūwūn, *sogụttūdeji ::destroy, annihilate ::unmake, reverse the process of creation of ::render false, render untrue :gíttës, gíttās - adj. *gịttas ::all of, each, the whole of :gítt-āl, gít-ōn, gið-ádē - vi. adj. ::be whole, be complete, include all of what normally constitutes self Anthropology Names :Belágän, Beláunas bel-ágän ::the black one, Black Art :bárë, bânas *bạr-a ::incision, etching, groove :búr-ul, búgh-un, bugh-údē —> *bụr-ūl ::trn. draw, sketch, etch out, inscribe Logic :fólpïn, folvínas - n. (loanword) ::cause, reason, precondition Kinship :súngë, sûnas - n. *sụŋa(s) ::brother :úkät, ughónas - n. *ụkot ::kinsman :mírïs, mînas - n. *mịris ::brother, close male cousin :gópär, gomónas - n. *gọpor ::child; young member of family (narrow/extended) Control :náppës, namánas - n. *nạppas ::fetters, reins, chains :nápp-al, náp-ōn, nam-ádē - vt. *nạppāwūn, *nạppādeji ::bind, chain; control, keep on a leash Politics :nábïl, náulnas - n. *nạbul ::Imperial emissary, Imperial governor :láθï, lânas - n. *lạθi ::slavery/serfdom in the Imperial system; Imperial serfdom :ärkádžï, ärkáunas - n. (loanword) ::leader, chieftain, duke :ägúrrë, ägúrrās - adj. *o:kụ̄rra ::independent :ilúnnë, ilughánas - n. < *i-lụna ::ally :bädím-il, bädív-ø̄n, bädî-dē - vi. adj. *bọdimīwūn, *bọdimīdeji ::be convenient, be easy, be easily managed, be easily accomplished, be simple to perform Religion :ráx-al, rág-ōn, rav-údē - vt. irr. mud. *rạxn̄wūn, *rạxn̄deji ::taboo trn. eat flesh from a living being, cannibalise :kánj-al, káj-ōn, ká-udē - vt. irr. mud. *kạñm̄wūn, *kạñm̄deji ::trn. divine sth. by cracking human bones over a fire Food Production :sínngë, sínngas - n. *sịŋŋa ::cooked snake :áf-al, áv-ōn, â-dē - vi. *ạfāwūn, *ạfādeji ::to cook, boil, fizzle (of liquids, foods) :andúnë, andúnas - n. *anduna ::millstone, mill :ysám-il, ysáv-ø̄n, ysái-dē - vt. *y:sạmīwūn, *y:sạmīdeji ::to brew, cook, boil, ferment :brásë, braðánas - n. *brạsa ::flour; rice flour :bras-sék:ul, bras-ség:ūn, bras-segh:údē - vi/vt. bras-sek:ul ::itr. to work the fields; work in agriculture; cultivate wheat, cultivate rice ::trn. to cultivate sth. (a plant) Personality :káumën, kāmánas - n. *kạwaman ::moron, idiot :dípël, dimánas - n. *dịpal ::uncreative/narrowminded individual :dimírës, dimírās - adj. dimë-írës ::uncreative, narrowminded, dull, mechanical ::Remarks: has a doublet in <''dimájrës, dimájrās''> Philosophy :ïpáx-al, ïpág-ōn, ïpav-údē - vi. *i-pạxāl ::lament, bemoan, complain Emotions :úkät, ughónas - n. *ụko-t ::happiness :páxït, paxúnas - n. *pạxu-t ::contentness, positivity Warfare :šínngë, šighánas - n. *šiŋŋa ::army; encampment Wealth, Commerce :móšpï, možvúnas - n. *mọčpu ::wealth, riches :možvágän, možváunas - n. možv-agän ::wealthy/rich individual Morality, Free Will :kóts-ul, kóz-ūn, koð-údē - vt. *kọtsūwūn, *kọtsūdeji ::pick, choose, elect, end up prefering :kótsïs, koðúnas - n. *kọtsus ::choice, pick :kéng-il, kégh-ø̄n, kéidē - vi. adj. *kẹŋīwūn, *kẹŋīdeji ::be right, be correct, be true Mental :lä-gúrïs - n. lä-*gụris ::carelessness, recklessness, lack of reckoning; involuntary irresponsibility :lägúr-il, lägúgh-ø̄n, lägújdē - vi. *lo-gụrīwūn, *lo-gụrīdeji ::not care, be careless :ïgúr-il, ïgúgh-ø̄n, ïgújdē - vi/vt. *i-gụrīwūn, *i-gụrīdeji ::itr. be careful, pay attention ::itr. be paranoid; overthink (in general) ::trn. overthink (sth.) ::trn. monitor, observe ::trn. pay attention to; show special interest in Geometry :párpï, parvínas - n. *pạrpi ::bottom, geometrical/geographical lowest limit; sea floor Time :sérrë, sérrās - adj. *sẹrra ::imminent, upcoming ::adv. imminently, soon, 'about to' :sájkä, sájkās - adj. *sạjko ::current, present, up-to-date ::adv. currently, now :sajvómë, sajvônas - n. sajk-omë ::present ::current time; current era ::the modern age Colours :belë, bênas - n. *bẹle ::black, blackness :sókkïs, soghínas - n. *sọkkis ::dim blue, blue-grey, cool grey :sókk-il, sók-ø̄n, sogh-ídē - vt. *sọkkīwūn, *sọkkīdeji ::dye blue, dye grey Conjunctions :ší .... ší - conj. *ši ::either .... or :gáitä - conj. [from gál and the inherited cliticised conjunction *''to''] ::and, as well as, adding, in addition to Postpositions :ójï - postp. *ọju ::+ : coming from down towards the speaker :ózï - postp. *ọzu ::+ : coming from up towards the speaker :já - postp. *jạ ::+ : 's; marks both inalienable and alienable concrete possession :sántë - postp. *sạnta ::+ : 's; marks abstract possessive relationships, such as kinship and abstract possessed objects. Light Verbs :áθ-il, áð-ø̄n, áidē - vl. *ạθīwūn, *ạθīdeji ::have to, must, be obliged to, ought to; + :xír-il, xígh-ø̄n, xîdē - vl. *xịrīwūn, *xịrīdeji ::almost do; fail to, barely be unable to; + :g-ál, g-ôn, g-áde - vl. *gaun, *gadeji ::add, increment ::Remarks: the verb is obsolescent and used primarily in fixed lexical items Derivations Noun–Verb Pairs One of the more common correspondences between noun-verb pairs is that of coordinate cognates: nouns that ended in one of { *-as *-is *-us } will most frequently have a verb formed directly from the same root that is respectively either earthy, solar or lunar. This is visible in coordinated pairs such as ‹'náppës :: náppal'› (fetters :: to bind) and ‹'gáirïs :: gáirul'› (river :: to flow). Many noun roots without a nominal suffix that corresponds to a verbal equivalent have verb analogues with ablaut; a common alternation is <'a — u'> (noun-to-verb), as with <'bárë :: búrul'> (incision :: to draw). Noun-to-Verb Derivations All productive Bäladiri N→V derivational suffix complexes are bi- or trisyllabic and have a monosyllabic 'core' and a thematic vowel; some non-productive suffixes remain that are monosyllabic or that have four or more syllables. All suffixes cause a stress shift and accompanying lenition. :'-sek:ul, -seg:ūn, -segh:údē' - vi. *-sekūwūn, *-sekūdeji ::to work so as to acquire noun Noun-to-Noun Derivations :'-ágän, -áunas' *-akonās ::one who embodies the concept of, one who has the properties of Noun-to-Adjective Derivations :'-írës, -írās' *-ira-ās ::reminding of, resembling, having the characteristics of (a member of the set of) Adjective-to-Noun Derivations :'-ómë, -ônas' *-oma-nās ::forms abstract, conceptual nouns related to the adjective Verbal Prefixes :'lä-, lë-' *la-, *le- ::forms antonyms from some verbs :'sä-' *so- ::forms revertives from verbs